Nintendo TV Infinity/Quotes
When Placed on the Nintendo TV Infinity Base * Mario - Hey, paisanos! It's-a-me, Mario! * Luigi - Hello, I'm Luigi! Nice to meet ya! * Princess Toadstool - Hi there! Let's go! * King Koopa - Well, well, well. Lookie here. * Donkey Kong - Hello! I'm Donkey Kong, future ruler of Kongo Bongo! * Diddy Kong - Hey there, pal! I'm Diddy! Let's go! * King K. Rool - I'm King K. Rool! Bow down to my wrath! * Link - What's up? I'm Link! * Zelda - The name's Zelda, princess of Hyrule, nice to meet you. * Ganon - Ha, ha, ha! I'm back! * Kirby - Poyo! * King Dedede - Hey there! I'm King Dedede! * Meta Knight - You have summoned me, Meta Knight! * Kevin Keene - Hi there, I'm Kevin Keene. Nice to meet ya! * Pac-Man - Hello! I'm Pac-Man! * Mega Man - I am Mega Man. * Dr. Wily - You pitiful vermin, I am Dr. Wily, dictator of the world! * Sonic - The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! Meeting someone Mario * Hello there!/Nice to meet you!/Hey, paisano!/Who are you? * (Luigi) If it isn't my brother, Luigi!/Salutations to you, bro!/Where have you been, Luigi?/Great to greet you, lil' brother! * (Princess Toadstool) Princess!/Is that you, Princess?/Princess Toadstool, nice to see ya!/Hey, Princess. * (King Koopa) Not you again!/You gotta be kidding me!/What have you done to my princess, Koopa?/King Koopa? * (Yoshi) Yoshi, great to see you!/What are you doing here, Yoshi?/Come on, Yoshi, let's ride!/Hey, my dinosaur friend! * (Oogtar) Oogtar, how are you doing?/Hey, my cave pal! * (Any Koopaling) What have you done this time, you pest?!/Not the Koopalings!/It's up to Super Mario to do this job! Luigi * Hello, new guy!/Great to meet you!/Look who's here!/Never seen someone like you before. * (Mario) Hey, Mario!/Mario, I missed you!/Hey, Mario! Are you collecting more coins yet? * (Princess Toadstool) Princess Toadstool! * (King Koopa) Oh no! It's King Koopa!/Haven't you ran off away?/King Koopa! * (Yoshi) Hey, Yoshisaur!/How are you doing today, Yosh?/Yoshi, my best pal!/Yoshkins, you're here! * (Oogtar) Hey, Oogtar./Look! It's Oogtar! * (Any Koopaling) It's one of Koopa's koopalings!/Bring it on!/Oh my! King Koopa * Hey there!/Hello!/Are you new here?/Nice to meet you. * (Mario) It's that foolish plumber, Mario!/Oh no, it's Mario!/You'll pay for this, Mario! * (Luigi) Luigi? You're here too?/You're Mario's brother, right?/Not you, Luigi! * (Princess Toadstool) You're all mine, Princess!/Princess?!/Princess Toadstool, what a surprise./Why are you here, Princess? * (Yoshi) Hey, Dino-Twerp!/Yoshi, you're going to pay! Donkey Kong * Hey, I'm Donkey Kong!/Hello!/Are you new here?/Great to meet you. * (Diddy Kong) Diddy! It's nice to meet ya!/Hey, little buddy!/Little buddy, you're here!/Just in time, Diddy! * (King K. Rool) K. Rool!/Where's the Crystal Coconut, K. Rool?/Not you again!/I know you're going to do, K. Rool! * (Cranky Kong) Long time no see, Cranky!/Cranky, great that you're here!/Look, it's Cranky!/Are you guarding the coconut yet, Cranky? * (Funky Kong) Funky! My surf dude!/Funky, what's spanking new?/Good to meet ya, Funky!/Funky, it's you! * (Candy Kong) Hi, Candy!/Hey, Candy! It's me, your little love monkey!/Are you happy to meet your boyfriend, who is future ruler? It's me, Candy! I'm your boyfriend!/Hey, Candy. * (Bluster Kong) Bluster?/You're not going to steal my girlfriend, Bluster./Hey, Bluster./Hey, Bluster. Your hair looks smooth. * (Klump) Klump!/It's Klump!/You're not going to get away with this. * (Krusha) Krusha!/Not Krusha again!/You're going to pay, Krusha! Attacking * Donkey Kong - Bananaaaa Slamma!/Sorry!/Take that! Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff